The Secrets We Keep
by kathleen-stabler-12
Summary: What if Ziva left for another reason? One she kept secret? Something compromises her visit to DC and the team finds out. How will they react? Rated for: Violence and some swearing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. No copyright intended. All characters belong to Donald Bellisario.

* * *

Ziva looked over her shoulder. She had cleared customs and everything was going well. Except for the fact that she had a tail. She quickly got her stuff and walked out the circling door of the Ronald Reagan National Airport. She called a cab and nervously looked over her shoulder again. The cab stopped and she quickly got in.

"Where to, miss?" the cabbie asked.

"NCIS," she replied. "And step on it."

The driver quickly drove out into the traffic. As they were pulling onto the highway, a black Sedan pulled up along side the cab. The passenger rolled down his window and pulled out his shotgun. The shot rang out loud and clear as it shattered the window and went into the cabbie's side. He slumped over the wheel. Ziva braced herself for the impact as the car spun out towards the side of the bridge. The Sedan sped off. The cab hit the guard rail by the wall of the bridge. Ziva's head shot backwards before slamming against the door, causing her world to go black.

* * *

Cliffie! Please read and review. And favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Except for the cabbie. Everyone else belongs to Donald Bellisario.

* * *

"Who's the driver?" Was the first thing Ziva heard when she woke up. "And check the woman in the car."

"The cabbie was James Richardson," came the reply. "And we're working on getting the woman out."

A knife entered the crack of the door, and Ziva struggled to sit up. The door was cut open.

"Miss, we're Agents Krieger and Gamal from the FBI." came a voice. "Our boss and Agent Reyes have called an ambulance and it will be here shortly."

Ziva nodded.

"Thank you," she replied.

Agent Gamal walked off to talk with an older man that Ziva thought looked familiar.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Agent Krieger asked.

"I landed from my flight here and was clearing customs, when I noticed I had a tail," Ziva started. "So I got into the cab and told the driver to step on it. When we were coming onto the bridge a black Sedan pulled up beside us. The passenger shot the driver and drove off when we crashed. That was when I was knocked out."

"Thank you," Krieger replied.

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics checked Ziva out.

"We're going to take you to the hospital," said the nurse. "Just overnight so you can rest and we can keep an eye on you. You don't look like you have a concussion, though."

The nurse sat with Ziva on the way to the hospital.

"The FBI will be back tomorrow, so get your rest," she said, before shutting Ziva's light off.

* * *

P

Please read, review, and favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The cabbie and baby Arianna are the only ones I own. Everyone else belongs to Donald Bellisario.

* * *

Ziva woke up to the sound of someone come into the room. She looked up and saw the older man she had seen the day before shutting the door. Her eyes widened.

"Hello, miss," said the man. "I'm Agent Fornell with the FBI, I'm here to hear your story for myself. Can you tell me what happened?"

Ziva retold her story again. Fornell nodded.

"You said you told Mr. Richardson to, step on it," said Fornell. "Where were you heading?"

"NCIS," she replied.

He looked at her curiously.

"Where did you say your flight was coming from?" he asked.

"I didn't," she replied coolly.

"Where was your flight from than?" Fornell asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Tel Aviv," Ziva replied.

Fornell's eyes went wide.

"Well, I'll be damned," he said. Ziva David.

She nodded.

"Can you call Gibbs and the team?" She asked him. "Including Abby and Ducky?"

Fornell nodded and walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later.

"They'll be here soon," he said. "Now we just have to wait."

"Now we wait," she said.

* * *

Mossad's Adam Eshel and Director Orli Elbaz watched baby Arianna play around the chairs. Their flight was almost ready to start boarding.

"This will be hard for Ziva," said the Director.

"At least Director Vance accepted our short notice visit," replied Eshel.

"Yes," said the Director as she gently picked up the ten-month-old girl. "Come on, it's time to board."

* * *

What do you think? Please review and favorite!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I only own Mr. Richardson and Arianna. The rest belong to Donald Bellisario.

* * *

The team was bored. They had just finished up a case and had finished their paperwork. They had absolutely nothing to do. Even Abby, Ducky, and Palmer were hanging around the bull pen. Tony sighed, and wadded up a piece of paper before throwing it in the trash. McGee was working on his computer. Abby and Palmer were listening to one of Ducky's stories, and Bishop was fiddling with her wedding ring. Gibbs was glaring at his computer screen, as usual. They all jumped when Gibbs's phone rang.

"Fornell," he muttered before picking up.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he said.

The team heard a faint muttering before Gibbs put the phone on speaker.

"The FBI has a case," they heard Fornell's voice ring out. "And we may need to turn it over to NCIS."

The agents perked up.

"What's the case, Tobias?" Asked Gibbs. "Marine? Naval officer?"

"No," said Fornell.

"Then why-" Fornell cut Gibbs off.

"A cabbie was taking a woman from Reagan to NCIS, when a Sedan pulled up beside them and shot the cabbie, James Richardson, in the chest. He died, and the cab spun out and crashed. The woman was supposed to suffer, but she managed to get by with only a few scrapes and bruises."

"Who's the woman?" Tony asked. "Is she hot?"

McGee and Abby rolled their eyes.

"You're seeing her at Bethesda," Fornell said. "Come on."

"Where was the flight from?" Gibbs asked.

"You'll see," said Fornell.

"Fine," said Gibbs. "Be there in forty."

The team went to the van and drove off to Bethesda, but not until after Gibbs headslapped DiNozzo for his comment.

* * *

"Do you mind if I shower?" Ziva asked Fornell. "The nurse said I could."

"Not at all," said Fornell. "But your former team is going to be here quite soon, Gibbs is driving."

Ziva laughed.

"I will be quick," she assured him, and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

The Director, Eshel, and baby Arianna had landed, and were heading towards NCIS when Eshel got a message.

"Ziva was in an accident," he said. "She said to meet her at Bethesda Hospital."

The Director nodded and changed course.

Eshel looked back at Arianna.

"We're going to see mommy," he cooed, and the baby gurgled.

He turned back around.

"And daddy," he muttered.

* * *

Please Review and Favorite!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Donald Bellisario does. I only own Arianna.

* * *

It had been a wonder they hadn't gotten pulled over because of how fast Gibbs was driving. They managed to make it to the hospital in a little less than half an hour.

"Still not used to that, Bishop?" Tony said.

She nodded, trying to clear her head. They walked into the hospital. The receptionist looked up.

"Are you the group the FBI instructed me to watch out for?" She asked.

"Yep," said Gibbs, flashing his badge. "NCIS."

She smiled.

"Upstairs, room 312," she said.

The team thanked her, and headed into the elevator.

Ziva finished up in the shower, and slipped back into her hospital gown. She walked out and lay back down on the bed. Fornell watched her with amusement shining in his eyes. A loud rap on the door followed by a rough voice was heard, saying:

"Tobias, we're here. Do we get to meet mystery woman now? DiNozzo's nearly wet himself in anticipation!"

This was followed by a

"I have not!"

Which caused Fornell and Ziva to burst out laughing.

"Yeah, come in," Fornell calls.

The team walks slowly in the door and gasps.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes, Gibbs," she replies. "It is me."

Abby runs over and envelopes Ziva in a hug.

"Ziva, Ziva! We've missed you!"

Ziva smiles.

"I have missed you too. All of you."

Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and the MEs join in the hug. After a while, Ziva breaks the hug and walks over to Bishop, who's s standing in the background awkwardly.

"You must be Ellie," she said. "It's nice to meet you."

"As you Ziva," she replied. "I've heard many great things."

They shook hands, before Ziva moved back to the bed.

"So why were you coming here, Ziva?" Gibbs asked her.

"I had to talk to you," she says.

"About what?" Tony asks.

All of a sudden, there is a knock at the door.

"Ziva!" Eshel calls. "We're here!"

"Come in!" She replies.

"Who's coming?" Asks McGee.

"The reason I have to talk to you," Ziva answers vaguely.

The Director, Eshel, and Arianna walk into the room. Arianna is crying somewhat fiercely, the Director trying with futile efforts to calm her down.

"Aww, baby," Ziva says, and walks over and takes Arianna from her. "Shh, shh baby. Ima's here. Ima's here."

The baby stops crying, and offers Ziva a watery smile, who grins back.

Fornell and the team gape at her.

"Meet Arianna," she says. "My daughter."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Love them! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I only own Arianna. Right, Arianna? *baby gurgles and smiles* See? Told you.

* * *

The team looked at her intently.

"Your daughter?" Asks Tony.

Ziva nods.

"How old is she, Ziver?" Gibbs asks.

"Ten months," Ziva replies.

Tony looked at her.

"But we-" he broke off, noticing everyone was staring at him.

Ziva nodded, and motioned for him to walk over to the bed and sit next to her, which he did.

"Would you like to hold your daughter, Tony?" Ziva asked him.

Everyone else gaped again. Tony nodded, happy tears forming in his eyes. Ziva handed Arianna to him gently, and he carefully adjusted her in he is arms. She looked at him with her big green eyes, and smiled. He smiled back.

"She's so little," he said.

He offered her his finger, and she grasped it with her little hand. Abby, Ellie, and Ziva cooed.

"When was she born, Ziva?" McGee asked.

"May 18, 2014," was the answer.

"Ten months," said Tony, looking down at the little girl. "You're so big!"

The girl giggled.

The Director and Eshel, looked at the cute sight before nodding at one another.

"Shalom, Ziva," they said. She handed the Director her Israeli ID in exchange for her American one, and her Mossad badge.

"Shalom," she said, and the pair left.

"What was that?" Fornell asked.

"I handed in my Mossad badge," Ziva answered.

"Why?" Asked Gibbs.

"Because I am not going back to Israel," said Ziva. "I'm staying here."

Tony looked at her in shock.

"I came here so we could be a family again," she told him.

Tony handed Arianna to Abby, who squealed, and enveloped Ziva into a tight hug. She hugged him back. They pulled back slightly.

"I missed you, sweetcheeks," Tony said.

"And I missed you, my little furry butt," Ziva replied.

Tony smiled, before bringing their lips into a short, but passionate embrace. The team cheered silently.

"What do you say we get you out of here and back to my place," Tony suggests and Ziva nods.

"I cannot wait," she says and kisses him again.

* * *

This is the last chapter, but I am going to do an epilogue. Please review and favorite.


	7. Epilogue

13 years later:

"Arianna! Caroline! Adam!" Ziva yelled up the stairs to the children. "Get up it's time for school!"

Tony chuckled. Ziva turned and rolled her eyes at him. The three children ran downstairs and sat down next to their father at the table.

"What's for breakfast, mom?" Asked 6 year old Adam.

"Pancakes," answered Ziva.

"Yum," Arianna, who was now 13 said, while her four-year-old sister, Caroline, clapped her hands in excitement.

The adults watched them eat with smiles on their faces. Arianna and Adam kissed their parents goodbye before running to catch their school bus.

"Guess it's time to go," said Ziva, cleaning her youngest daughter up.

Tony nodded, before lifting Caroline onto his shoulders. They got into the car and drove her to her preschool, giving her hugs and kisses, before driving away towards NCIS. They intertwined their hands, wedding rings shining in the sunlight. They smiled at each other.

_Everything was perfect._


End file.
